Undisclosed Desires
by joripori
Summary: When Sophie came to help her friend house sit over the summer, she did not expect to be caught up in the world of shifters, the dramas involved with imprinting, and a father trying to take revenge on her new friend. OCxEmbry First story, critique welcome.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, I only own certain characters and I am not claiming any characters from the series to be my own.

Chapter One

In all my life I never liked airplanes and yet I found myself sitting next to strangers on the last stop on a round trip to Washington. Of all places that a person could go to, it had to be Washington. Taylor should never, ever say that I not once did anything for her. I glanced to my right and took notice of the clean-shaven businessman sitting next to me. His suit was well pressed and he looked quite impressive. I had to keep myself from telling him this aloud. Who knows how he would react to that.

I looked to my left and was intrigued by the vibrant red hair that was beside me. Trying to be subtle, I observed the girl beneath the hair. Her eyes were closed as she listened to her iPod that was clutched tightly in her hands. I figured that I was not going to be blessed with her company for the duration of the trip.

I could tell that it was going to be a long, uneventful flight.

"Uhm, excuse me sir?" I looked over in the direction of the businessman and saw my friend, Taylor, smiling sweetly at him. The man seemed intrigued, for Taylor had his full attention with her long, wavy blonde hair and low-cut shirt with a nice eye full of cleavage presented to him.

"Yes?" He answered, and his baritone voice was pleasant to the ear. I glanced at his wedding band and envied his wife back at home. "May I help you?"

She smiled sweetly at him and was making use of her charms; "I was actually wondering if I may switch seats with you. You see, that's my friend next to you and I don't want to be sitting alone next to a strange man for the whole flight. He makes me a little uncomfortable."

The man looked at me and I smiled back at him, "Please, sir? If you wouldn't mind that is." I pushed my hair out of my face and gave him another sweet smile.

The man was outnumbered and he was aware of it. He sighed in defeat and looked back at Taylor, "Sure, I don't mind. Where were you sitting?"

Taylor clapped her hands together and giggled, "Thank you so much, sir. I was sitting right over there at G-7."

"Enjoy the flight." He said while gathering together his things and he headed back to where was she was formally sitting.

Taylor wasted no time in taking the now vacant seat on my right and she made herself comfortable. Turning to me she grinned sweetly, "I knew that would work."

I shook my head at her, "No you didn't."

She pouted, "Why do you always second guess me, Sophie? You should know by now that I know how to get things done."

"Oh, whatever Taylor. All you had to do was pull your shirt down. I hardly call that 'knowing how to get things done.'"

"But it did work. That renders your argument invalid." She gave a smug smile and fastened her seat belt before we heard the sound of a failed suppressed giggle.

We looked to my left and the girl with vibrant red hair had brought her hand up to her mouth to try and cover her laughing. Taylor looked at me with a brow raised, "Who's she?"

I looked at her incredulously. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I like her hair."

"Thank you." The red-haired girl smiled as she took her out her ear buds. "I was trying to go for a Hayley Williams' thing."

"Oh, I see it!" Taylor smiled brightly. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." I continued to stare at Taylor as she continued to talk to the girl over me.

"My name's Taylor," She stuck out her hand to shake the girl's. "And this is my traveling buddy, Sophie."

I sighed, "I can't believe you said 'buddy.'"

"What?" She looked at me. "It's not like I told her that you were my band buddy." I remained silent and glared at her.

The girl laughed again, "I'm Adelina."

"I've never heard that name before," Taylor continued to make conversation with our new "traveling buddy". "It's pretty."

"Thank you."

"So," I decided to join the conversation before being completely shut out. "Where are you headed to?"

Adelina seemed nervous and hesitant to answer. Taylor must have picked up on it as well because she answered quickly, "We're on our way to Forks. My folks are going out of the country for the summer and they've asked me to watch their house. Sophie's tagging along."

"I'm so happy that I mean so much to you." I retorted.

"Love you," She grinned. "So yeah, it's also an excuse to see my friend, Kim. It's been forever since I last saw her and I can take this one down to La Push beach and kill two birds with one stone."

"That's where I'm going," Adelina seemed to have calmed down a little bit since she was willing to say where she was going. "I'm going to be staying with my aunt and uncle in La Push."

"Oh my gosh! The three of us should definitely get together!"

"Oh my God, could you be anymore peppy? What the hell did you take today?" I couldn't understand how she could be so excited and happy all of the time. Adelina seemed to be taken back by her mood as well and she looked to me for help. "Anyway, what she was saying. It would be pretty neat if we all got together sometime while we were up there."

She was hesitant in her reply, "Oh… yeah that might actually be pretty fun."

Our attention was soon brought to the flight attendants at the front of the plane as they were giving out instructions in the event of an emergency. Paranoia was starting to set in and began chewing my thumbnail. I kept imagining something going wrong with the plane and succumbing to certain death. I had just started living my life and wasn't too keen on the idea of dying.

The captain's voice was heard through the speakers in the plane and he felt optimistic about the straightforward flight to Washington. I could only hope.

As the plane began to take off, I clenched my eyes shut and thought of being on the ground. Walking. I never had a traumatic event on a plane; I just had this fear of being thousands of feet up in the air and something going wrong and dying. I felt that it was perfectly normal to feel that way.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we were finally up off the ground and were finally on our way to Washington. Taylor had smiled at me before pulling out a fashion magazine and began flipping through the pages.

"So, once we get to Seattle how do we get to your place?" I asked while unfastening my seatbelt.

"Uhm, you're probably not going to like me for this," She looked at me apologetically. "But we're taking a bus."

It had taken me a moment to process what she had said. "We're taking a bus?"

"Mm-hmm."

I sighed, "Don't you ever, ever say that I never did anything for you."

Taylor gave me an awkward hug and went back to looking through her magazine. I looked towards Adelina and she was listening to her music again. I sighed and closed my eyes with the intention of sleeping throughout the whole flight.

The long, uneventful flight to Washington.

I would have to say that looking for your luggage once you have gotten off of the plane is the most exciting part in the whole trip. We had arrived in Seattle not long after one and had spent the past half hour looking for our bags. Adelina was the only fortunate one so face in locating her suitcase relatively fast while Taylor and I were still looking.

After picking up the thirtieth bag that wasn't mine, I was starting to regret having a generic, black suitcase. Taylor started to whine and I forced myself to keep calm and not smack her in the face. The journey was not over yet and I refused to listen to her complain for another three hours till we finally got to her parents' house.

"You'd think that finding a red suit case would be easy," Taylor grumbled as she looked through the suitcases on the conveyor belt. "But here I am still looking!"

"It's Murphy's Law." I replied, bitterly.

"For cereal, yo. Oh! Sophie I found your bag!"

I grinned a she yanked out my plain, black bag and handed it to me. For re-assurance, I inspected it to make sure that it wouldn't become number thirty-one.

"Is it yours?" Adelina asked.

"It looks like it," I answered. "Any luck yet, Taylor?" I glanced back over my shoulder to see her struggling to pull out a familiar red bag.

"Yes!" She cried out triumphantly. "I've got it!" With her red bag in tow, she came towards us with a smug grin. "Let it be known that_ I_ was the one successful in retrieving our bags, Sophie."

I smirked, "I always did want a Golden Retriever."

She smacked my shoulder as she walked passed me and I couldn't keep the string of giggles from escaping my throat. "It wasn't even funny." She called back.

I began cackling and earned plenty of stares from the surrounding people in the airport, including Adelina.

"Oh, just ignore me." I smiled at her and began to follow Taylor. "C'mon, she won't hesitate to leave us behind and I don't know where the hell I'm going."

Adelina was quick to catch up and walk with us out of the airport. It wasn't sunny like I had hoped and the chill in the air forced me to wrap my arms around myself for warmth. Taylor seemed happy to be close to home and Adelina had an expression of uncertainty. I idly wondered what could have been bothering her but I didn't know how to ask such a personal question since we had met not two hours prior.

"My aunt and uncle should be here," mumbled Adelina as she looked for some familiar car. "Oh! I see them!"

"Hey Adelina," said Taylor. "Give me your number so we can hang out during the summer." She handed her cell phone over to Adelina and she quickly dialed in her number.

She looked at me expectantly and I smiled at her, "I'll just get it from Taylor."

"Okay," she said as she gave us hugs before leaving. "See you guys later!"

"Bye." Taylor and I called out simultaneously before heading in the direction of the shuttle.

Three long hours later, we had finally arrived in Forks and there was a nice drizzle that had welcomed us to our temporary home. I followed Taylor like a puppy as we walked the remainder of our trip to her house; she had apparently lived close by. My legs were thankful for the exercise since I had been sitting down for about five hours.

As we walked, Taylor was on her phone talking to, what I presumed to be, an old friend of hers.

"Kim!" She shouted. "I'm back home! … Seriously! Yeah, a friend of mine is helping me watch my parents' house … Yeah, I remember him … No way, really? God I feel old … A party? When? … Yeah we'll make it … No, my parents left me their car … Yeah, okay … We'll see you tonight!"

"What did you get me roped into?" I demanded as soon as she ended her call.

"Well," She started off innocently. "This kid I knew is graduating soon, so there's gonna be a bit of a party for him, and what better way to welcome you to the lovely state than take you to a party?"

I groaned, "Damn it Taylor, we just got here."

"Yes, and spontaneity isn't always a bad thing, Sophie. You could stand to live a little."

I glared at her as we approached a small neighborhood where each house had a white picket fence, a green lawn, and a lawn ornament of some sort. It was what a perfect neighborhood would look like with various kids running around chasing each other. She led me to a nice, two-story house that looked over the woods located a few yards away. The house was inviting and Taylor looked back at me and smiled, "Welcome home."


End file.
